A Matter Of Taste
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation - Autorisierte Übersetzung - Hermione verlangt nach Salz... Draco verlangt nach Zucker... doch es geht nicht wirklich um Gastronomie, oder? - HG/DM


**Autor:** galfoy  
**Fanfiction:** A Matter of Taste

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

_Disclaimer: Autorisierte Übersetzung! Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter Universum sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld._

* * *

„Du strengst dich zu sehr an."

„Für was?", sagte Hermione, ihr Mittagessen wild mit einer Gabel attackierend. Sie würde sich den Salat wünschen lassen, dass er niemals geboren worden wäre. Oder erschaffen. Was auch immer. Verben sind so _dämlich_.

„Du strengst dich zu sehr an vorzutäuschen, dass dich die Trennung nicht stört, Hermione", sagte Harry seufzend, sich in seinem Stuhl im Tropfenden Kessel zurücklehnend.

Hermione stach auf ein Rucola-Blatt mit der präzisen und kalkulierten Wut eines Kriegsherrn ein. Es verschwand in ihrem Mund. Sie zerkaute es sorgfältig, bevor sie antwortete – etwas, das Ron niemals tat.

„Dieser Salat schmeckt fad", sagte sie, ignorierte seinen Kommentar. „Könntest du mir das Salz geben?"

„Hör auf diese Unterhaltung zu umgehen", sagte Harry.

„Hör auf das Salz zu horten", schnappte sie, stand auf und griff selbst nach dem Salzstreuer. „Ehrlich, wer tut das? Das sind schlechte Manieren."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mit dem kostbaren Salz geizig bin", sagte er Augen verdrehend. „Wirst du jetzt bitte mit mir darüber reden?"

„Da gibt es nichts zu diskutieren, Harry", sagte Hermione, aggressiv Salz auf das welke Grün schüttend. „Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt. Ich komme damit zurecht."

„Ihr wart für sechs Jahre zusammen, Hermione. Ihr wart _verlobt_, um Merlins Willen! Wie kann es dir gut gehen? Du hast kaum darüber gesprochen und es sind zwei Wochen -"

„Mir geht es gut!", insistierte sie etwas verzweifelt, salzte ihren Teller genauso wie das Meiste vom Tisch. „Ich habe bereits eine neue Wohnung gefunden. Ich ziehe in einer Woche um, du wirst also dein Sofa zurück haben. Wir haben unsere Besitztümer geteilt. Die Eingewöhnung wird eine Zeit dauern, aber es wird sich alles von selbst regeln. Alles wird gut werden. _Mir geht es gut_."

Hermione biss in ihre Zunge, widerstand dem Drang „Mir geht es gut" zu wiederholen, bis sie anfing dies selbst zu glauben. Ansonsten würde sie niemals den Mund halten. Beziehungen fallen vermutlich nicht nach sechs Jahren auseinander, oder? Ist es nicht so gedacht, dass die Leute sich _mehr_ lieben, desto länger sie zusammen sind? Das hatte sie einst geglaubt. Aber nein, offensichtlich wird man umso symbiotischer, desto länger man zusammen bleibt, und plötzlich fühlt man sich wie in einer Art inzestuösen, abartigen Abhängigkeit. Nach sechs gemeinsamen Jahren mit Ron fühlte sie sich, als ob sie mit sich selbst ausgehen würde. Er schien genauso zu fühlen. Für was auch immer für einen Grund lindert der Fakt, dass sie eindeutig nicht zusammen gehören, kein bisschen den Schmerz. Es _tut_ verdammt _weh_.

Einen Verlobten, ein Haus und sechs Jahre ihres Lebens abgeschossen, aber immerhin hatte sie noch ihren Salat. So ein Pech, dass er mies schmeckte. Nichts, was ein bisschen Salz beheben könnte! _Schütteln, schütteln, schütteln..._

Harrys Hand huschte hervor und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk.

„Stopp, 'Mione. Hör bloß auf", sagte er und schaute alarmiert auf ihren Teller. Auf diesem zierte eine dicke Schicht Salz den Salat, genug, um es so aussehen zu lassen, als ob ein kleiner Hagelsturm ihren Tisch passiert hätte. „Du hast dein Mittagessen ruiniert."

„Das hatte ich so vor", schäumte sie vor Wut, befreite ihr Handgelenk aus seinem Griff. Niemand würde ihr vorschreiben, wie sie ihr Essen zu würzen hatte. Um dies zu beweisen, lud sie ihre Gabel voll und nahm einen enthusiastischen Bissen.

Sofort musste sie dem Bedürfnis, brechen zu müssen, entgegen kämpfen.

„Wie ist es?", fragte Harry trocken.

„Knusprig", bekam sie es geschafft zu sagen. „Aber köstlich." Sie hoffte, ihre Antwort war deutlich – sie hatte ihr Gefühl in der Zunge verloren. Nachdem sie vorsichtig ihre Gabel abgesetzt hatte, trank sie ihr komplettes Glas Wasser aus, und ebenso Harrys.

„Wasser ist gut für dich", sagte sie, versuchte Harrys amüsierten Blick zu ignorieren.

„Das wäre es auch, über seine Gefühle zu reden", sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich habe mich mit ihnen befasst, Harry. Ich sollte nicht daran zerbrechen, nur um es dir zu beweisen."

„Hermione, du versalzt wie besessen dein Mittagessen. Du _brauchst_ es, auseinander zu brechen. Du hast noch nicht mal geweint."

Sie warf ihm einen Todesblick zu. „Und ich plane das auch nicht ein. Das ist einfach fad. _Mir geht es gut_."

Harry entließ einen frustrierten Laut und spielte an seiner Brille herum. „Du musst aufhören das zu sagen. Du verweigerst die Wahrheit, das ist das, was du tust. Sieh 'Mione, ich muss los. Meine Mittagspause ist schon lange vorbei. Entschuldige. Ich sehe dich dann zum Abendbrot bei mir zu Hause?"

„Du brauchst mich nicht durchfüttern, Harry", sagte sie – versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie verletzt sie darüber war, dass er sie so zeitig verließ. „Ich bin komplett fähig mein eigenes Abendessen zu finden."

Sein Blick huschte über ihren Teller und er räusperte sich. „Richtig", sagte er. „Natürlich. Gut, dann sehe ich dich trotzdem später."

Hermione beobachtete, wie er durch den Pub lief und in der Winkelgasse verschwand. Sie seufzte schwer. Warum hätte seine Mittagspause nicht länger dauern können? Sie hasste es an diesen Tagen alleine zu sein, doch abgesehen von Ron, war Harry der Einzige, den sie hatte.

Jetzt war ihre einzige Gesellschaft ein fader Salat und ein leeres Glas. Das, und ein verdammtes, gebrochenes Herz. Was für ein nutzloses Trio von Dingen.

„Er hat Recht, weißt du", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr. „Und das sage ich nicht einfach so."

Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um, empört, dass jemand zugehört hatte. Sie sah einen blonden Kopf, auf einem blassen Nacken mit breiten, gemeißelten Schultern.

„Sie wissen schon, dass wir eine private Unterhaltung hatten", fauchte sie den Fremden an.

Der Fremde drehte sich um und begegnete ihrem Blick. Bekannte graue Augen trafen ihre braunen. Sie stöhnte.

„Wunderbar", sagte sie und fuhr sich kurz über ihren Nasenrücken. „Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche."

„Du musst wissen, _Granger_, dass trotz meiner starken Anstrengungen ich es sehr schwer finde, deine schrille Stimme, besonders wenn sie direkt hinter mir ist, zu ignorieren. Glaube mir, ich habe es versucht."

„Draco Malfoy", sagte sie müde. „Womit verdiene ich dieses Pech?"

„Ich glaube, du meinst das Vergnügen", sagte er, stand auf und nahm Harrys Platz mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ein. „Aber genug davon. Lass uns über dich reden." Er setzte seine Teetasse mit einem Hauch von Endgültigkeit ab, rührte in der Flüssigkeit mit einer irritierenden Langsamkeit.

„Über _mich_ reden? Seit wann willst du über _mich_ reden? Warum sitzt du hier? Und was meinst du damit, dass Harry Recht hat?", sagte Hermione nervös. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt gerade gebrauchen konnte war Draco Malfoy, der ihr gegenüber sitzt und vorgibt freundlich zu sein. Was sie brauchte war ein ordentliches Mittagessen.

„Ich meine nur, dass – er hat Recht, wenn er sagt, dass du dich zu sehr anstrengst. Sogar ich kann die Fassade, die du aufsetzt, sehen und ich schaue dich kaum an", sagte er, leckte seinen Teelöffel ab und steckte ihn zurück in seine Tasse.

„Ich setze keine Fassade auf! Mir geht es gut!", stammelte sie, fühlte, wie ihre Wangen sich erhitzten. „Es hat halt nicht funktioniert. Schlechte Dinge passieren eben auf hoher See. Mir geht es gut, weißt du, absolut gut..."

Abwesend nahm sie erneut den Salzstreuer in die Hand und würzte ihren Salat weiter, während sie redete; hoffte, dass ihre Worte den Tränenfluss, der sich wie hungrige Aasgeier hinter ihren Augen anbahnte, aufhalten würden. _Verdammte Aasgeier._ Was für verrückte Vögel.

„... Harry denkt, ich verdränge meine Gefühle nur, aber das tue ich nicht, wie du siehst. Das tue ich wirklich nicht, weil ich weiß, dass nicht alle Beziehungen überleben und sich Leute weiter entwickeln und manchmal muss man einfach damit leben..."

Sie begann die Salatblätter mit ihrer Gabel zu wenden, während sie mit ihrer anderen Hand weiße Flocken auf jedes übrig gebliebene farbige Fleckchen ihres Telles streute. Draco beobachtete sie mit großen Augen.

„... und außerdem kann ich damit umgehen, weißt du? Ich bin erwachsen. Ich habe im Krieg gekämpft. Was ist also, wenn ich es mit Ron nicht schaffen kann? Ich habe mit wesentlich Schlimmeren zu tun gehabt, und ich bin stark, und... und ich bin stark und ich..."

Sie schluckte hart und räusperte sich, entschlossen weiter zu sprechen, auch wenn es sie umbringen würde. Sie _würde hier nicht weinen._ Nicht vor ihm.

Draco griff nach der Hand, die den Salzstreuer umklammerte. Der Streuer war mittlerweile alle; alles war auf ihrem Teller – was dafür sorgte, dass ihr Rucola glitzernd genug war, um ihn mit in eine Disko zu nehmen.

„Hermione, beruhige dich", sagte er.

Tränen begannen ihren Augen zu entfliehen, sie liefen ihre Wangen hinab, während sie ihn anstarrte – verstummt durch den Schock von dem Klang ihres Namens. Er entnahm ihrer Hand vorsichtig den Salzstreuer und stellte ihn zurück auf den Tisch. Ihre Finger kribbelten an den Stellen, an denen er sie berührt hatte. Sie hielt ihre Hand sehr ruhig, versuchte das komische Benehmen von dem Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß, zu verstehen. Er sollte doch eigentlich nicht so sein. Er sollte unhöflich sein. Er war _immer_ unhöflich.

Vielleicht, wenn er sich über ihr Blut lustig machen würde oder etwas Mieses über ihre Haare sagen würde, würde sie sich dazu bereit erklären, seine momentane Entgleisung seiner Persönlichkeit zu vergessen. Sie bereitete sich auf eine Beleidigung epischen Ausmaßes vor.

„Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du unbezwingbar bist, weißt du", sagte er.

Ihre Abwehr löste sich in Luft auf.

„Ich habe meinen Salat ruiniert", sagte sie leise, sich der Leere, die sie seit Jahren bekämpft hatte, beugend. Sie hatte nicht nur ihren Salat ruiniert... sie hatte alles ruiniert. Sie wusste, dass Dinge mit Ron stagniert hatten. Zur Hölle, die Dinge begannen sich bereits vor drei Jahren festzufahren, und sie hielt sich verzweifelt daran fest. Sie waren dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Es war das, was jeder erwartete. Also blieben sie einfach... zusammen. Über den Punkt hinaus, an dem sie sich wie Mitbewohner fühlten. Über den Punkt hinaus, an dem sie keine Anziehung mehr verspürten, an dem jede Unterhaltung ein verdrehtes Argument, das nur darauf wartete zu explodieren, wurde. Es musste aufhören, dennoch fühlte es sich immer noch wie ein großer _Verlust_ an. Als ob sie an irgendetwas scheiterte, bei dem sie dazu bestimmt war, großartig zu sein. Sie hätte ihren besten Freund heiraten können, einen Kriegshelden und einen guten Mann. Jemanden, den sie liebte.

Doch sie konnte es nicht tun. Und jetzt, wo sie von der Bürde befreit war, fühlte sie sich, als ob sie mit der Anmut einer Bulldogge auf einem Trampolin springen und frei fallen würde.

„Warum tust du das, Hermione?", sagte er sanft, und schaute flüchtig auf ihren Teller. Sie starrte ihn verdutzt an. Wieder mit ihrem Namen. Er musste damit aufhören; es ließ ihn mitfühlend und herzlich erscheinen. Ihre Gefühle gerieten durcheinander.

„Nichts schmeckt mehr gut", erklärte sie verschnupft. Die Tränen liefen weiter über ihr Gesicht, als ob sie ihnen eine offene Einladung gegeben hätte. Sie tropften von ihrem Kinn. „Es schmeckt... schmeckt traurig." Der Fakt, dass ihre Aussage keinen Sinn ergab, ließ sie nur stärker weinen. „So traurig", schluchzte sie, und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen.

„Es ist okay, traurig zu sein", sagte er; nahm vorsichtig ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht und hielt sie weiter fest. Er war nun ernst, keine stichelnden Blicke oder arrogantes, spöttisches Grinsen mehr. Er fuhr mit seinen Daumen über ihre Knöchel. „Manchmal muss man sich traurig fühlen, um fähig zu sein sich wieder glücklich zu fühlen."

Hermione schniefte und starrte auf ihre ineinander verflochtenen Hände.

„Meine Hände sind nass. Sie machen deine Hände nass", sagte sie. Vielleicht würde ihn das realisieren lassen, dass er – du weißt schon – _ihre Hände hielt._

„Das ist okay", sagte er, sie immer noch mit einem intensiven Blick fixierend. „Das ist mir egal."

„Meine Hände berühren deine Hände", sagte sie dumpf. Er würde es sicher bald herausfinden, und dann würde er schreiend davon laufen. Das war immerhin Malfoy. Oder nicht?

„Das ist okay", sagte er erneut.

„Du hasst meine Hände", legte sie fest, beschloss, dass sie selber dafür sorgen würde, dass er Einsicht zeigte. Anscheinend musste sie ihn daran erinnern, wie sehr er sie verabscheute. Der arme Junge war völlig durcheinander.

„Das tue ich wirklich nicht."

„Du bist sehr komisch, Malfoy", sagte sie und klang dabei sehr misstrauisch.

„Könntest du mich Draco nennen? Dieses Nachnamen-Ding wirkt furchtbar unpersönlich", sagte er. Wenn er sich lustig machte, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Sie starrte ihn sprachlos an. Er wollte, dass sie ihn Draco nannte? Was kam als Nächstes? Dass er wollte, dass Hagrid eine Bauchtanzschule eröffnet? Dass er wollte, dass Ron ein Vegetarier wird? Was passierte hier?

„Ruft extreme Salzaufnahme Halluzinationen hervor?", fragte sie aufrichtig neugierig.

„Warum hat es mit dir und dem Wiesel nicht geklappt?", antwortete er, ihren Kommentar ignorierend.

„Wir wurden irgendwie... irgendwie dieselbe Person. Wir liebten einander, aber wir empfanden kein romantisches Interesse mehr. Da war kein Feuer."

Er nickte schwer, immer noch ihre Knöchel reibend. „Ich verstehe. Du sagst also, dass es besser wäre, wenn da etwas mehr... Meinungsverschiedenheiten... gewesen wären?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und verfestigte dabei aus Versehen ihren Griff auf seinen Händen. „Ich schätze, dass das geholfen hätte. Oder vielleicht nicht Auseinandersetzungen, sondern Leidenschaft, weißt du? Wir waren nur so _blah_. Wir haben uns nicht herausgefordert."

„Hmmm", sagte er. „Also brauchst du jemanden, der dich im Grunde genommen aus der Fassung bringt."

„Nehme ich an", sagte sie.

Bedeutsames Schweigen.

„Du weißt, du tendierst dazu, dich von mir aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen", sagte er.

Erneutes Schweigen.

„Malf – Draco, deutest du an, dass wir... uh... miteinander gehen sollten?"

Es erschien, als ob er sich die Frage durch den Kopf gehen lassen würde. „Also jetzt, wo du es erwähnst, wäre es definitiv ein Schritt weiter weg vom Wiesel."

Hermione starrte ihn an.

„Du fragst mich das ernsthaft. Du bist nicht einfach nur grausam." Sie meinte eigentlich, dies als Frage zu fragen, doch stattdessen kam es als Aussage aus ihrem Mund.

„Ich meine das sehr ernst", sagte er.

Sie schaute ihn vorsichtig an. Er ist, frustrierend und wie vorherzusehen war, mit zunehmendem Alter sehr gut aussehend geworden. Er war immer süß, doch seine früheren spitzen Merkmale sind zu einer schlanken, geschmeidigen, gemeißelten_heißen_ Sammlung heran gereift. Sein Haar war ein zerzaustes Durcheinander, das „ich style mein perfekt gestyltes Haar nicht" schrie. Wusste er nicht, wie ärgerlich seine Attraktivität war? War er vor allzu langer Zeit nicht ein schlaksiger Teenager gewesen?

„Warum um Himmels Willen willst du mit mir gehen?", flüsterte sie, davon überzeugt, dass sie high war. Das passierte nicht wirklich. Draco Malfoy streichelte nicht ihre Hände und deutete an, dass sie dieses ganze Beziehungs-Ding versuchen sollten. Sie waren nicht mal Freunde. Sie sind sich seit dem Krieg ziemlich gut aus dem Weg gegangen und es hat gut funktioniert, vielenliebenDank.

Er war an der Reihe mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Also, du warst schon immer gutaussehend, so sehr ich auch versucht habe, dich anderweitig zu überzeugen. Zweitens hast du tatsächlich ein Gehirn unter all diesem Haar. Und nach dieser Episode mit dem Salz, nehme ich an, haben sich meine Verdächtigungen bestätigt."

„Was sind das für Verdächtigungen?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe für eine lange Zeit gefühlt, dass wir uns gegenseitig wirklich gut ergänzen", sagte er ausweichend. „Konnte wegen dem Wiesel nur nicht wirklich herausfinden, ob ich richtig lag. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mit mir Zeit verbringen würdest."

Hermiones Blick schweifte zu Dracos Teetasse. Sein Löffel stand aufrecht in der Mitte der Flüssigkeit, ohne Unterstützung der Tasse.

Bei näherer Betrachtung war „Flüssigkeit" vielleicht ein großzügiges Wort für den Tee.

„Dein Tee ist nahezu fest", merkte sie verwirrt an.

„Oh ja, das ist er", sagte er und blickte auf die Tasse.

„Was ist da drin?", fragte sie, streichelte vorsichtig mit ihren Daumen über seine Knöchel. Er hatte weiche Haut. Es fühlte sich gut an.

„Zucker", sagte er grinsend.

Sie lächelte zaghaft zurück.

„Welche Probleme versteckt der Zucker, Draco?"

„Ich wäre glücklich, dir bei einem Abendessen alles darüber zu erzählen, Hermione", sagte er. „Was sagst du?"

Sie hielt einen Moment inne, erinnerte sich daran, dass sie Harry erzählt hatte, nicht für sie heute Abend zu kochen. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, sie würde selber ein Abendessen finden. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Ich denke, das klingt wunderbar", antwortete sie und wunderte sich, ob vielleicht die Dinge letzten Endes doch nicht so schlecht waren.

Denn wirklich, am Ende, war es nur eine Geschmackssache.


End file.
